Filtration and disinfection underpin important physical and chemical water treatment processes in modern society. With the development of such processes, such as sand filtration, chlorine disinfection, membrane separation etc., the sanitation and health conditions of human society have been fundamentally changed and improved. However, access to clean water is a continuing challenge. Concurrent filtration and surface-based disinfection, which inactivates pathogens, and thus lowers biofouling, simultaneously, has the potential to enhance the filtration efficiency.
A need exists for new materials and filtration membranes that enhance water filtration and disinfection that allow water molecules to quickly pass through but are antimicrobial and/or photoreactive.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.